A Couple of Street Artists
by GrayFawn
Summary: Much like The Robbo and Banksy situation, Ivan and Alfred are graffiti artists. Rivals at that. On the streets, Ivan is known as the sunflower man and Alfred as the hero. What Ivan didn't count on when first meeting him. On current times, the Face family has given up, yet still pay for his treatment. The family didn't even know that he was a street artist, until Ivan showed up.
1. Who is he?

"Word on the street is that you know who The Hero is, yes?" The thick, Russian accent reached the Chinese mans ears as he worked on his newest piece, they only had moments before day light. Agitated at someone interrupting, he turned to see a man in a black hood black pants, and a bandanna covering his mouth to mask his identity. You could see his pale white scarf peeking out from his up hood underneath the bandanna with a sunflower on it. Daring to few and somehow frightening purple eyes, fringed a bit by silver locks starred back at him. He knew who this is. He snapped, "What does it matter to you, Sunflower man? Weren't you there when h-he fell?"

The Sunflower man replied, "Easy, Red Dragon. I was there, but after I couldn't help them know what happened... They had me leave. I need to see him. Immediately " The Red Dragon snapped, "And why should I tell you where and who he is? You are his rival and you just want to ruin his work." The Russian man narrowed his eyes at him dangerously, "I'll make your life a living hell, yes? Can't a street artist pay tribute to a fellow street artist?" The Chinese man groaned, "Is that all?" The other nodded, cheerfully. He looked around before he continued, "Then his name is Alfred Jones. He's at the local New York hospital not too far from here in room 231. People say that his family has given up on him and he's just been lying there, while the family pays for him to continue treatment to get out of his coma. They still visit on Fridays."

* * *

EDIT: Fixed punctuation errors as pointed out.


	2. The first sight

He had entered the vicinity inwardly holding his breath. All of the other passersby looked on to him wearily as if they sensed the tall mans plight on just entering the building. He had been there not too long ago on his own ordeals, so he had reluctantly entered. His memories of the event, bouncing around in his head. The sterile environment almost stung his nose as he made his way to the elevators. Room 231? It would be so very simple. All he had to do was visit him and get out. That was all he was there for. Why did he have to cause him such an ordeal just entering the hospital doors? If he wanted, he could just head on home to his sisters and avoid the whole situation together

However, his body told him this wasn't the case. He couldn't go home. Not when he got so far already. He had looked up Wang just so he could know his name and possibly visit him. All he had to do now was to fulfill that. A certain tug in his chest just told him to continue on his way to him. He let out a shaky breath and headed over to a chart of the whole building. Exactly where and what floor was his room on? He studied the charts, making note of where to go. He then headed to the elevator and clambered into the empty space. Barely a dozen still stood outside, ignoring the possible ride and avoiding him wearily. His older sister had once told him that it was just the air around him that made him seem so intimidating It wasn't him. Just the air. Therefor, he had long ago stopped worrying over the people he passed by on the streets and what they thought of him.

He pressed the button and the doors easily pressed themselves together, bringing him upward to his destination. His breath once again got caught in his throat as he awaited. Finally, he brought himself to relax as he slumped against the back wall of the elevator. He gently closed his eyes, letting his breathing pass through his nose. The ding of the elevator startled him a bit and he was on his way again. The elevator doors opened themselves and the people who had been waiting, parted a bit to let him through. Every once and awhile though, he did have trouble convincing himself it was the air. However, he had no more time to worry over it. It was time for action.

He continued on his way towards the long overdue visit through the tedious amount of hallways between him and the destination. Every once and awhile he would pass some people and wonder their story. He wouldn't be able to ponder much upon their story as more people passed him and he would switch his mind to wonder over their story as well. Finally, he had made it to the nurse's desk to Alfred's room. His violet eyes darted over between him and the expanse to the door. It wouldn't be long, until he could finally meet him. He never had gotten a good look at the others face. He had known, however that he had blue eyes and blonde hair had poked its way through his hidden features that were obscured for the sake of not getting caught. Their job or hobby wasn't easy after all.

The nurse watched him as he had made his way over. She had long brown hair with wavy ends and daring green eyes. He gave her an innocent smile and asked, "Visiting hours have just began, haven't they?" The nurse nodded, actually making an effort to be cheerful just for him. "They began an hour ago, yes. They last until four today. If you want to know other timings throughout the week, check at the front office, "She had paused there, "But before you can visit, you must sign off. My name is Elizabeta Hedervary and I check back on him every two hours. I will be at your service then." He had nodded, taking in all of the unnecessary information for later. He took the chart from her and easily signed off his name with her pen. He introduced, "And my name is Ivan Braginski. I'm a close acquaintance to Alfred."

Elizabeta blinked, "How come I haven't seen you before, if you don't mind me asking." Ivan had simply answered, "I've been much too busy with managing my flower shop. I've been meaning to, but I haven't really had the chance." There was actually some truth to that statement. He _had_ been managing a flower shop with his older sister and he had done some research. It was a well thought out back up plan if need be. Alfred was twenty three, while he was twenty five. Ivan didn't find any pictures of him though.

The nurse had smiled some more his way, "Then you'll be glad to find that he's perfectly healthy over this span of two years, but sadly there hasn't been any signs of waking up. They had some tests done and it shows that he has been sort of just dreaming this whole time." Ivan stored the new information as well, looking over to his watch. Three possible hours alone with him. Though he was quite sure he wouldn't stay for long. He gave her a polite smile, "Thank you for the information. I only have so long till I have to go back to work though. So if you'll excuse me." The nurse nodded, "Of course, of course."

Ivan closed the expanse between himself in the door in a matter of minutes. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his palms sweated a bit, a certain wave of being mix of nausea and uncertainty overwhelmed him in a matter of seconds. Instead of dwelling on these feelings, he quickly burst into the hospital room. As soon as he was in, he sucked in a deep breath and continued on his way towards Alfred. He didn't look at him straight away, rather letting curiosity overwhelm his senses. Ivan had respected Alfred a lot and even looked up to his work, to see such an artist it made him excited.

They may have been enemies during the time frame before, but that didn't stop him from looking forward to each of his new pieces. Even if it was something that insulted him paintings, he instead took that on as criticism and worked to improve. Really the whole thing was the two of them being a type of art critic to each others pieces. No one else could probably see it as that, but Ivan knew he did. He sat into a worn out pink chair nearest to Alfred's bed on the right side. When he glanced at the ground, he could see scraped markings on the floor. He assumed it was just for when they dragged in two more chairs for Alfred's family to sit in when they would visit.

Ivan closed his eyes again and took out a deep nervous breath. It was now or never. He hadn't came all of this way just to turn back right when he was in the same room. Knowing another artists face seemed to be a big deal to everyone. It was a bit of a sign of trust between them when they mostly hid their faces to not get caught. In New York they could be fined at least one hundred and forty five dollars, but that fee would be worth it. Ivan's eyes finally drifted towards Alfred. Going up along the small body and slowly coming to the facial features. He could see his pale arms that were hooked into tubes. Ivan deduced he was pale from where he had been out from the sun for so long.

He finally came to his neck that was slender like him and even a bit chiseled. His eyes lightly drifted to soft, plump, pink lips and a small button nose. Ivan could remember the blue eyes that were closed as he rested. His eyes drifted some more to his sunshine colored hair and a certain strand of hair the stuck up from the rest. He smiled at his sleeping form. It was a genuine smile that he couldn't stop and for some reason he finally felt at peace. Why was he so content just by seeing his face? He could only imagine how lonely it was during a day of being stuck in this hospital room.

Did he have any friends and exactly when was the last time he had a visitor that wasn't his own family? Even he saw someone else besides his two sisters. He at least had a new visitor each week. Suddenly the hospital room seemed so much colder when it had when he walked in. Ivan reached forward and took a hold his hand. A hand that seemed so much smaller and frailer than his own. He lightly pressed a lingering kiss to his knuckles. He, however, kept it placed near his lips.

Ivan lightly whispered, "Would you like some company, Alfred?"


	3. The reason why he brought sunflowers

Ivan wasn't sure why he had returned the next day. He was pretty sure it had something to do with how bad his day was, but he wasn't sure how Alfred could cure that problem just by visiting again. So there he sat with Alfred again. And again. And again. He wasn't sure why, but he kept coming back. It wasn't like Alfred's condition would get any better the next time he visited, but there he was. Exactly when visiting hours began. He had concluded that visiting him just because he was lonely, was silly.

Yet again, there he was. Smiling at the small, sleeping figure. He knew the figure was pretty much all alone and every time he came in, it made him sad. Over and over he would tell the figure he would return, yet he had no reason why to return when the concept was plainly silly. Then he realized as he was working with his sister, he didn't like the idea of him being alone because he didn't want Alfred to be alone like this like he was.

Katyusha was snipping off stems of flowers to fit in the vase for an order and he couldn't help, but feel the need to ask her. Ivan sighed, "Katyusha, what if I knew someone who was lonely... Yet I don't know them personally at all, and I just visited them because I didn't want them to be lonely like I was?" Katyusha looked up and blinked at him a bit owlishly, then ceased snipping the flowers. She sighed, "It's perfectly understandable, yet you don't know them there's always that. I suppose they would be grateful for the company, but they probably would want someone closer to them." Ivan turned back to his work and snipped a couple of thorns. He sighed, "It was only an illusionary happening anyways... Don't worry about it."

And then that was when he decided, he would thank the artist he had improved with when he woke up by befriending him. Though, he wasn't sure why he was so bothered with the situation that Alfred was in. So after his lunch break, he had another question for her. He came to her and asked, "Katyusha, let's say I'm bothered by another person's situation when I have nothing to do with them. Why is that?" Katyusha gave him one of her soft smiles, "Really I should be asking you a question. What have you gotten yourself into? You seem to be asking more questions then usual."

Ivan looked away with a sigh, "So you know about the street art thing, right?" Katyusha nodded, allowing him to continue, "W-well I have a 'rival' with it all. At least that's what everyone thinks it is. Really were just helping each other out and he got hurt because he fell from a mural he was doing. I saw the whole thing. Now he's fallen into a comma, but I really felt like I needed to pay my respects or something at least. So I found out a friend of mine knew who he was. I visited him and now I just.. he's lonely. His family only visits him on Friday's and I suppose I feel like a person like him deserves company."

Katyusha raised a thin eyebrow and hummed, "Well... I can understand that since all that has happened with you... However, how do you know he deserves company, if you hardly know him?" Ivan nibbled on his bottom lip in thought and then slowly said, "Do you ever just feel that a person is a really, really good person, just by looking at them? It's like that." Katyusha hummed thoughtfully, "So you feel like you need to visit him because he's lonely? Or is that just what you are telling yourself?"

Ivan's eyebrows lightly knitted together in thought. He sighed, "I suppose it's because I feel drawn to him for some reason..." Katyusha smiled, "I see no harm for visiting him. You intend to be his friend, yes?" When Ivan nodded, she continued, "How about you bring some flowers to him? I'm sure his family would feel nice knowing that they have some one watching over him. They might just be too busy to come visit often.." Ivan nodded, "How about a nice bouquet of sunflowers?" Katyusha nodded happily, "Oh yes. The sunflower does mean to heal and nourish."  
Thus, now Ivan was approaching the hospital with a clear vase of sunflowers with a bright blue ribbon wrapped around it.

* * *

Expect another update like really soon ;w;


	4. He Needs to Wake Up

The sunflowers fit the room perfectly. It seemed as if everything was almost brighter in the room. He couldn't stay long though. It was Friday and his family would be visiting soon. Ivan had decided that he would at least watch his family as they came in. What if they were a bad sort and he really did deserve the company desperately? It didn't seem like any of his assumable friends were really friends at all. Ivan moved to move strands of hair in Alfred's face, his hand drifting to cup his cheek. Carefully, he ran his thumb against the skin. He hummed with a soft smile, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Ivan was pretty sure he read somewhere it was good to talk to comatose patients. If he was lucky, maybe Alfred would recognize his voice?

Carefully, he snuck out of the room. As he passed nurse Elizabeta, he gave her a small wave. She waved politely in return, probably curious why he only stayed for only a couple of minutes. Ivan carefully hid nearby, pulling out his phone as if he was actually distracted by it. Slowly, voices began to drift down the hall. He watched as four figures drifted into the hall. There was a man with blonde hair, carefully tied into a bun and blue eyes. Another man with crossed arms an obvious scowl and blonde hair with green eyes, topping it all with the bushiest eyebrows you ever seen. The third, almost unnoticeable, was a boy that looked identical to Alfred. The only thing that probably made them different was his deep blue, almost violet eyes. The fourth was a doctor with black hair and amber eyes.

"As I was trying to say, the hospital has decided to take actions to waking Alfred up from his comatose state. I know it'll be hard, but I'm sure we can figure out the results based on some of the research scientists and other hospitals have conducted, "The doctor spoke as he looked at his clipboard. It seemed as if the couple had just finished with a small argument, the man with bushy eyebrows was obviously avoiding the other man. The boy looked unfazed by the argument as if he was used to this typical thing going on. The blonde with his hair tied back asked, "Exactly what are you planning to do?" The doctor answered, "Well based on research and what I've told you, patients can respond to who's speaking to them. Sometimes their conscious will wake them up if they can hear something familiar, possibly something strange. There have been studies that some patients respond to an administrative sleeping drug. If you are willing to try it, Mr. Bonnefoy."

The man with bushy eyebrows spoke again as they all stopped at Alfred's door, "There's no need to be so formal, Kiku. You've been to our house dozens of times. Exactly how well is Alfred right now?" Kiku looked over his chart again, "Sorry, Arthur. I thought I would play it safe and at least try to be professional. He has all vital necessities cured. His scale rating is a fifteen, so it is not an irreversible coma. He's been asleep for almost a month, starting next Wednesday. Sometimes doctors also pull the plug to see if they respond. I already know we won't be doing that, unless it is the last thing we can do."

Arthur waved him off, as the boy asked, "So exactly when will we try these things?" Kiku let the clipboard fall to his side, "We have the first test scheduled Wednesday at seven, if you can make it with your business booming and all." The blonde with his hair tied up asked, "You ever answered whether they responded well to touch, since me and Arthur got in an argument last time you tried." Kiku smiled, "Very much so. You have to tell them where your going to touch for them to actually appreciate the gesture. It also helps to remind them who you are." Ivan blinked owlishly at that and briefly wondered how his interactions affected the blonde.

The blonde nodded, lightly scratching at the stubble on his chin. Kiku lightly smiled, "Well. I must be going. Hopefully, Alfred will wake up soon.." The blondes waved him off and Arthur frowned, "I-I hope he is right... I know Alfred usually is a bit of a troublemaker... He just doesn't deserve this.." The blonde with his hair tied up, moved to wrap an arm around him. He slightly smiled, "Cheer up, mon cher.. Kiku said he was showing good signs. We should be thankful for that, oui?" Matthew rolled his eyes, "Papa, there is no need to be doing things like that in public.." Francis pouted and Arthur agreed. Arthur sighed, "We better go in and visit the bugger why we can."

Ivan carefully watched the family retreat into Alfred's room, hearing the faint scrape of two chairs against tile and faint voices in the room. He suddenly felt a surge of need. Need that Alfred needed to wake up as soon as possible. Whether he could help or not. Immediately he began a hurried trek to the library. He would need to research all that he could. This family looked like it needed Alfred. As if he was the life between them all. Ivan could only imagine the beautiful smile and energy that probably radiated off the blond.

* * *

If I missed any corrections, let me know c: Also, next chapter I plan to have out soon with some FACE finally coming into plan. It'll probably be them reminiscing somewhat to how it used to be. I probably won't include anything vital, so if you want to skip the chapter, you can. After that, Alfred will be actually in the process of waking up ;w;


End file.
